horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Rost
Rost is a main character from Horizon Zero Dawn. He is a member of the Nora tribe, and like Aloy, a fellow outcast. He took care of her by order of the tribe, and it was not a request he had any say in. He is the only parent she's ever known, and the lone influential figure in her life. Due to the laws of the tribe, he is forbidden to tell Aloy why the tribe shuns her.Game Informer #82: Woman vs. Machine He loves Aloy dearly just like his own daughter, and can be at times overprotective and self-sacrificial for her sake. At heart, he sticks strictly to traditions and rules, but is willing to tolerate some exceptions for Aloy as witnessed when she first discovered a Focus. History A long time ago, before the Red Raids and the Derangement, Rost used to live in Mother's Vigil, now known as Forsaken Village, and had a mate and a six year old daughter called Alana. However, twelve outlanders suddenly struck without warning, killing his mate. They took Alana and several tribe members hostage and headed for Devil's Thirst where they camped for two days. The Nora tribe was unable to defeat the outlanders as every time a brave came close to the outlanders, a hostage was killed. For unknown reasons, the outlanders suddenly retreated back to the border and disappeared, prompting Rost and several other braves to track the outlanders. At the time, there were six hostages still alive, Alana included. Rather than releasing the hostages, the outlanders slit their throats and left their corpses just a little across the border as a mockery, knowing that the Nora would not leave the Sacred Land to either collect the bodies, or pursue them. Despite being wracked by grief, Rost still would not break the taboo of leaving the Sacred Land. Instead he begged to be made a Death-Seeker, one who dies to go seeking, and in seeking, brings death to others. Becoming a Death-Seeker was the most terrible and secret rite of the Nora tribe, it involved dragging the spirit from one's body, therefore "dying", and releasing it into All Mother's care, allowing one to pave a path of death without any moral inhibitions. Rost, now a Death-Seeker and no longer part of the tribe, sets out in pursuit of vengeance, tracking all twelve outlanders to the ends of the Earth and killing them off one by one. "And then he set out in pursuit, not as an exile, but a weapon of vengeance. A barbed arrow, shot from a bow, never to return." - High Matriarch Teersa He returned a year later with grievous wounds sustained from the final outlander. Delirious and in agony, Rost collapsed at the border of the Sacred Land where a hunting party chanced upon him. By tribal law, he was supposed to be killed where he lay. However, one of the braves broke taboo, and dragged him back, as she had lost her mate and two sons to the very outlanders that Rost was chasing. This left the Matriarchs in a difficult position, as in becoming a Death-Seeker, he was no longer part of the tribe. By law, Rost should have been driven out, however the Matriarchs could not bring themselves to do it, and thus proposed a compromise: make him an outcast on the condition he never tell anyone that he was made an exception. Rost was overjoyed, not expecting to be not only nursed back to health, but be allowed to live in the Embrace. He wholeheartedly agreed to spend the rest of his days in solitude. Raising Aloy Death When the Eclipse began their attack on the Proving, especially on eliminating Aloy, Rost saved Aloy from almost being killed by Helis. Despite putting up fight against Helis, Rost was fatally stabbed by his opponent. Using his remaining strength, Rost pushed Aloy away from the explosives set up by the cultists and is instantly killed from the explosion. What little remain of Rost was given a proper burial at his home. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nora Tribe Members